


你和你们的故事 You and Your Story

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 是一个简单的故事，让我们一起举杯忘了第三季奇奇的下场。其实就是【同人作家见正主自行搞cp激烈鼓掌】的故事，昆特是OFC，接下来的情节（如果有）与她无关。





	你和你们的故事 You and Your Story

**要懂得示弱，千万不要逞强。**

 

　　你很奇怪他答应了你的采访，而你也没打算要把这个问题压在心里，于是你选择了开门见山，“奇尔顿医生，我很惊讶您会答应见我。”

　　他的眼睫毛微微颤抖了一下，仿佛没料到你省略问好就直接开始，“为什么要拒绝，昆特小姐，就因为你是个作家？相信我，你的作品不会比外面的小报报道更糟糕，我根本不介意被怎样写。”

　　你平视着他的眼睛，而他有点儿不适应地把眼神移开了，就盯着你高跟鞋的鞋尖，你下意识地缩回脚，他露出得胜的微笑，“我们应该从哪儿开始？”

　　“这要问你，”他怠惰地应到，你意识到他并非真的热衷于这样频繁的交流，你在门口看到了好些小报记者的车，黑色的，停在街角将出未出停车线的地方，你之所以熟悉是因为它们也曾停在巴尔的摩的精神病院门口——你不是第一次采访古怪的人，你甚至认为这很合你心意，“我甚至希望你们有更多新鲜问题问我……不然你们本可以相互抄袭，不过你是小说家，你该有些绝妙的点子。”

　　你甚至希望巴尔的摩的警察再勤快些，把它们统统贴上罚单，感谢他们穷追猛打你的猎物让他们敏感又疲惫，又怨恼他们的存在让你的猎物进化到谎话连篇，你这样想着，问出了第一个问题，“那我们从名字开始吧，奇尔顿医生，或者说‘弗雷德里克’。”

　　“作家总有些好想法，”他嘟囔着那句话，你听不出来他是讽刺或是夸奖，“那我们来聊聊，你有个好名字，它是否让你在牌桌上无往不胜（注1）？”他让那根精致过分的手杖在手心里转了半圈，而你就那么注意到了他无名指上的戒指，和他的领带夹遥相呼应，都缀着琥珀色的猫眼石，像他身上藏着只牢牢盯着你的捕食者。

　　“那是笔名。”你提醒他。

　　弗雷德里克·奇尔顿不是捕食者，他甚至不想做这食物链里的一级，但谁也逃不出这个圈，他不想被吃，就应该主动去咬别人。

　　“我当然知道……”他从过软的沙发里直起了身子，“我相信你查过了百科，那就是它没让你得到你喜欢的答案？‘统治者’或‘权力’（注2）还不够你写来嘲讽我？”

　　可他不想，他竟然都不想做捕食者，相比起名字，这似乎更讽刺。

　　“这不是讽刺。”你有点没料到他的情绪化，只下意识地表露歉意，局促地把笔转了半圈，却忘了自己今天用的是钢笔，墨水从笔尖飞溅出来几点，在纸上晕开一小块，甚至有一点溅在他的白瓷砖上。

　　他从茶几上的纸巾盒抽出纸巾递给你，你丝毫不奇怪他竟没装出一点儿绅士风度，你没什么技巧地擦拭着地上的污渍，不仅没弄干净，反而把它蹭开了一大片，这让你想到你在报纸上看到的他被栽赃时凶案现场的相片，粗暴的马赛克没能挡住所有，胡乱抹开的血迹也是这样贴在这冷冰冰的瓷砖上，有些还带着他的脚印，一直流淌到漫出报纸的画框外。

　　你抬头去看着奇尔顿，他皱了皱眉头，纠结了一会儿蹲下到你的身边，似乎是委屈于内心挣扎，被迫着才从你手上接过这份活儿。

　　“汉尼拔或许对你这一套感兴趣，昆特小姐，但我不一样。”他低着头一边擦一边说，擦拭过的地方光得发亮，倒不是说他很有技巧，他的西服袖子被膨胀的肌肉撑得死紧，你完全想不通他为什么要用这么大力气。

　　……正如你想不通奇尔顿为什么在刚开场就这么古怪又别扭地提到了莱克特医生，这把你编排好的剧本一下打得七零八落。

　　你本来把这个话题放在大堆的不相干之后，你绕着弯子想要提起他，现在却全然浪费了，于是你只好睁大了眼睛，甚至不知道为什么还屏住了呼吸——或许就为了能全神贯注地听他讲。

　　“你不要那样看着我，”他把用过的纸巾叠得方方正正的，轻飘飘地推进垃圾桶里，然后掸了掸自己格纹西装上并不存在的灰尘，“来拜访我的，没人不是为了他来的，人们对洗刷冤屈毫无兴趣……如果他在这儿，如果我是他，”他顿了顿，似乎为自己这句话觉得别扭，或者痛苦——反正绝对不是什么正面情感——你这样想，“他会乐于与你分享他名字背后的那些邪恶的意象，他喜欢这个，他会的。”

　　“我相信您也会的。”你没有假意谦恭，你是真的好奇，你不是没有读过维基上那些大段大段浮萍似的文字，你更希望能在奇尔顿这儿找到它们扎下根的痕迹。奇尔顿或许说对了什么，你和那些小报记者本质不同，你有你的想象力，你还有好多个版本的事实，有得是人在乎莱克特，而你更好奇他，你好奇弗雷德里克·奇尔顿。

　　他哼笑了一声，眼神直往窗子外面飘，“人们该害怕他，这个名字适合他，他也适合这个名字，但再蹩脚的心理医生也能告诉你，你目力所及的任何一个部分都不足以形容一个人，不能以偏概全……他当然可以是怜悯，可以是宽恕……你只是不会知道那来自于哪一位神，甚至有可能是魔鬼（注3）。”

　　你在纸上把他的话写下来，而他却为此有些恼怒、想要阻止你的记录，尽管他嗓音依然低柔平静得像甜蜜的红丝绒，“名字不代表什么，它也代表不了什么，谁也不会因为有怎样的名字就变成怎样的人。”

　　但你头也没抬就进入了下一个问题，你丰满了你的幻想，于是不需要再深入，“您也喜欢艺术品。”

　　“我更倾向于现代艺术，不要用‘也’，”他撇了撇嘴，眼睛是某种微妙的橄榄绿，像是大风吹过森林翻卷起的波纹顺着瞳孔漾开，界限划分得有些太刻意，“你该去汉尼拔哪儿看看，道听途说并非取材最好的方法，”他无意识地把玩着手杖尖上那块多切面水晶，“芜杂的藏品被太沉重的气场所围绕，博物馆画廊可以那样，但那是家，我或许早该想到、料到点什么。”他吐出一口浊气，略显偏激的看法或许不只是因为见地的不同，你想。

　　“谁也料不到，”你宽慰道，他看起来太若有所思，这种思虑甚至淹没了作为一个受害者该有的恐惧，“他的餐厅里悬着《丽达和天鹅》……你不止一次提到过这幅画，你想要分析他吗？”

　　“原来你已经去过那儿了，那你就不该再暗示我和他在艺术品味上有什么相似，”奇尔顿似乎很忌讳被和莱克特并行提及，他像只嗅到了危险的小刺猬，竖起身上备受挫伤的尖刺，“我不会就一幅画去评判一个人，这太片面了，”他露出了相当不赞同的表情，话语里却透出了一丁点相反的尖酸，“但丽达和天鹅苟合的产物，海伦（注4），那个美丽的小怪物，可真是文明和灾难的源头。”

　　他若有所指，笑得颇含恶意，你甚至怀疑他正因你是作家而这样说，交于你素材，和一份可能造成的伤痕。

　　“您依然住在这儿，没有考虑过离开巴尔的摩。”

　　“离开这里？你在暗示我应该像个逃兵，但我为什么要逃走，”他扬起了一边眉毛，“我有什么理由逃走，我已经不是切萨皮克开膛手了，没有理由因为汉尼拔逃走。”

　　你敏锐地觉察到那个时态，你想着，英语真是一种神奇的语言，总会让你透露出比原本更多的讯息，于是你彻底地放松下来——因为弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的疏忽和迟钝。

　　“我以为这些伤害足够让一个正常人寻找新的环境重新扎根生长。”

　　“我是个心理医生，”他停顿了一下，皱着眉头似乎是在寻找合适的措辞，“一个杰出的心理医生，通常我们不会建议病人逃避问题，要是相反自己却选择这样做，以后有什么立场开导病人？”你惊叹于他的谎言，或许他早已经修炼到连自己都相信的地步。

　　你觉得他可怜。

　　他的恐惧是真的，而他的沉迷也是，你对他的恐惧能感同身受，沉迷却不能，这让你对他的同情和好奇不再冲突，于是你把那个想必十分残忍的问题抛出口，“你觉得他为什么选中你，汉尼拔·莱克特。”

　　他一瞬间变得极度恼火，阴着脸，拧着眉头，一如你想的那样，他丝毫不掩饰自己对被和莱克特并列提及的愤怒和不悦，但也只有那一瞬间，“我以为你做好了功课，这个问题我回答太多遍了，昆特小姐，”他恢复了那种心理医生惯有的、好好先生的做派，只有紧紧攒着手杖的那只手上暴起的青筋出卖了他，“我们几乎符合同一套侧写，有相同的医学和心理学背景，并在自己所在的领域成为了佼佼者。”

　　于是你笑了，他脸色为这个笑显得更加糟糕，不只是他，连你也能把这套说辞一字不差的背下来了，可不止这个，不该只是这个，于是你重复了一遍那个问题，“奇尔顿医生，他究竟为什么会选中你呢？”

　　“回去随便找份印着我脸的报纸来读一读吧，一个字也不会差的。”他似乎是气急了，反而迎合着你一块儿露出了点微笑。

　　你把摊在腿上写着提问纲要的本子翻过一页，他的眼神落在那张空白的纸上两秒，似乎是不明白你想要做什么，“和你们有相同医学和心理学背景，真的很难吗？”

　　“昆特小姐，”他笑得更得意了些，“不是很多人都有耗在医学上十几年的精力，这还就只说学习。”

　　于是你在那页空白的纸上写下两个名字，撕下来交到他手上，“稀缺永远不等于唯一，奇尔顿医生。”

　　他盯着那两个名字，半晌带着点赞许地瞧向你，“你知道的不少……他们也是我的同学，很多年没有再听到消息，我希望这次听到的消息不会是他们其中谁成了汉尼拔的盘中餐。”

　　“他们活的好好的，”你不确定自己说这句话的意思是想要让他安心，还是为接下来进一步的试探推波助澜，“您承认他们，您就更该好好重新思考一下您的回答了。”

　　奇尔顿沉默了挺长的一阵，似乎是苦笑了一下，“我并不是很赞同你在暗示的东西，而你又在希望我承认什么，兜圈子不是很有趣，昆特小姐。”

　　“你们符合同一套侧写，”你说，“如果你喜欢，你可以加一个‘几乎’，噢，就像是……你会弹钢琴，”你轻声地提到了一见到他时就注意到的，那架优雅的三角钢琴，他愣住了，而你怎么可能会忽略它呢，它就像只温柔的巨兽，安静地伏在奇尔顿的背后，披着那身浅褐色的毛皮，“当然羽管键琴也是相当优美的键盘乐器。”

　　你小心翼翼地走上前去抬起琴盖，按下其中一个键，它发出沉郁的呜咽，带着你脚下的实木地板一块儿轻轻颤抖，你看见他的背影一凌，转过头直勾勾地看着你，“我上大学的时候就学会弹钢琴了，这是我的天赋……一个发现得太迟的天赋。”

　　而你听到这里几乎要为自己的天赋喝彩了，你感激你的想象力让你站在这里，你感谢这一切都在证明你所构想的真相，你不需要完成这个故事了，它会将自己写就，于是你说——

　　“奇尔顿医生，您似乎忘了，您在上大学的时候，就遇到了汉尼拔·莱克特。”

　　你喜欢他急匆匆地反驳你，不知道莱克特是否也这样欣赏过他徒劳辩解的惊惶，“是钢琴将它逼到在一百五十年间几乎消亡。”(注5)

　　“它又卷土重来了，”你几乎是轻描淡写地这么一说，只为了能看他溃不成军，“您希望我再说下去吗？我还有很多猜想，我想您也许会想要听一听。”汉尼拔·莱克特，你在心里默默念叨着这个名字，你以为你能给这个故事换个主角，没想到他还是盛装登场，耀武扬威地跻身主角的队列，他或许会压过奇尔顿本人在这故事里的风头了，多么可惜，多么可悲。

　　你在他站起身之前就猜到了他送客的意图，他把西装的扣子扣好，你意识到自己还没来得及提到这个，格纹西装，护住他胸腹的马甲，花领带，华丽又骄傲像只孔雀似的装扮。

　　奇尔顿笑起来的样子显得相当苍白，也违心，你几乎要喜欢上他的绿眼睛了，它因为纠结和思虑而潮湿着，你能看见他脸上紧绷的粉痕，你知道他毁掉的容貌就藏在底下，就像你知道那两汪青葱绿意里有一抹虚假。

　　“我反悔了。”他故作轻快地说，“我不能让你写我的故事了。”

　　你略表遗憾，绝大部分是装的，“这太可惜，早知我不如不来采访。”

　　他耸耸肩，依着拐杖替你打开门，他微微偏着头，而你注意到他藏在卷发里的旋儿，他想了想说，“我能要求你不写汉尼拔的故事吗，”他停顿一下，“我不能，但我希望你不要写。”

　　你在内心一角咀嚼着这不可思议的轻松。

　　“您当然不能要求，但我可以照做。”

　　你从来不因为写作而快乐，你只因故事被叙述而感动，你相信艺术会找到它愿意栖息的灵魂，它在谁掌下出生，在谁的心尖被吐露，全都不重要。故事里藏着煞费苦心的雕琢痕迹总会被找出来，但受苦灵魂自我的倾诉却没有半分虚假，你满怀期待。

　　你不知道他想通了多少，但你全然明白了，你希望早日读到他的书，你这样想，然后和他说了再见。

　　他却没那么快放过你，他要走你的访谈稿，“我想那这对你来说没用了。”你觉出好笑，却还是老老实实撕下来给他，暗自猜想他是否会因上面的内容意识到自己囿于对汉尼拔·莱克特的迷恋，或者他早明白，借以这张纸来藏的更深。

　　“再见，昆特小姐。”

　　他把门关的砰砰响，你又开始发挥你的想象力将他沉在里面，你忍不住去想那扇门背后的故事。

　　你忍不住想知道从今以后所有的故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　注1：Quint，有“同花顺”的意思。
> 
> 　　注2：Frederick，本意是“和平的统治者”，源于德语，意为“统治者”，“权力”。
> 
> 　　注3：Hannibal，意为“Baal的仁慈”，有趣的是Baal这个词，在不同的语言里有不同的意思，常见的有“主人”（通常隐含神的意思），“丈夫”（这个是作者本人的恶趣味可以忽视）。而且在不同的宗教背景下，由于各个教派的冲突，这个词既可以指正统的神，比如“太阳神”，“风暴和生育之神”，也可以指伪神，邪神，甚至是魔鬼。（这个非常有意思大家可以去自行查一查资料）
> 
> 　　注4：丽达与化为天鹅的宙斯交欢生下两个蛋（也有另一说是四个），其中一个孵出了引发后世特洛伊之战的绝世美女海伦，PS:丽达是有夫之妇，四个小孩都是蛋里孵出来的。
> 
> 　　注5：羽管键琴因为现代钢琴的兴起而衰落了一百五十年之久，这段时间里不再有人为它谱写新的曲子，直到二十世纪中期，它因为人们对古乐器的研究才开始慢慢复活(而你们莱克特医生也是这个时期前后出生的)。


End file.
